


Extreme Heat

by wind14



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Futanari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28624164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wind14/pseuds/wind14
Summary: Extremis resulted in some extremely unexpected changes for Pepper. Tony responds appropriately.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Kudos: 8





	Extreme Heat

Extreme Heat (Iron Man 3 fanfic) by wind14

Soon after dealing with the “Mandarin” once and for all, at Tony Stark's new house...

Bathrobe-clad Pepper walked into Stark's workshop, where he was scribbling formulas on a sheet of paper in the temporary absence of his holographic computer setup.

“Tony...I know you're working on the cure but-”

“What is it, Pepper? I'm trying to make sure I don't lose you, but I can't finish this formula if you distract me.”

“I know, it's just that I think Extremis changed me more than we thought...I'm really embarassed...”

“Embarassed, Miss Pots? How very unlike you.”

“Shut up.”

“No, really. I kind of like that side of you. When was the last time you showed it? High School?”

Pepper grabbed Stark's underarm and lifted him off the ground with her genetically enhanced strength. “Tony, this is a SERIOUS problem.”

“Jeez Pepper, no need to be hot headed.” Pepper glared at him. “Ok ok, show me what's wrong now.”

Pepper put Stark back on the ground roughly, then pulled her bathrobe apart. A huge dick now sat nestled between her slim and toned legs. Tony's eyes widened a bit, but he recovered quickly.

“Huh...so that's what Killian meant by perfect. Different strokes, and all that.”

“Tony-”

“Does it work?”

“W-what do you mean?”

“C'mon, give it a little fappy fappy. I'm kind of curious about this now.”

Pepper blushed furiously, but silently acquiesced. She awkwardly stroked her soft cock, having never done it from this perspective before. It immediately began filling with blood, and her veins flashed red with the signature Extremis energy as Pepper's arousal caused her to let out a breathy moan involuntarily. Her cock got bigger and bigger, finally reaching full erection even beyond that of hung porn stars.

“Ohhhh, Tony...is this how it feels for you?”

“No, I usually don't masturbate. That's what I have you for, right?” Tony smirked.

Pepper knew Stark was teasing her, but she played along and let herself get a little angry. She felt Extremis powering her body up, and she felt her cock grow slightly. In addition...she felt something else. Something was gathering inside her, and it wanted out. She stroked faster and more roughly, then with both hands. She needed the release, whatever it was. Her whole body was heating up, and it wasn't just Extremis.

“Tony...I...”

“Point it over there, I like being dry.”

Pepper turned slightly towards one of Tony's Ferraris on the other side of the workshop. Suddenly, her brain sparked and she moaned.

“AHHHHMMMMMFF”

Pepper felt everything rushing out, and her unnatural appendage fired her first lady cumshot at the Ferrari. The cum was red hot, like lava, because of how amazingly hot Extremis made her whole body. Once it landed on the car, it began melting through. She moaned again, unable to stop herself, as she shot out another blast. More and more of the car was melting now, yet Pepper's volcanic emission wasn't over.

“Good thing it was the car and not me.” Tony said, but Pepper was wholly engrossed in the foreign sensations of a male orgasm.

Pepper shot several more times, then finally felt her orgasm ending. What was left of the car was now melting into the pool of molten metal and incredibly hot cum. Pepper sighed in her afterglow's satisfaction. However, her dick was still hard and she could feel Extremis working to replenish her cum supply almost instantly.

“Pepper, don't tell me. Extremis has not only made you a perfect hermaphrodite, but also it regenerates your bodily fluids just as it would a missing limb or any other injury?”

Pepper looked really embarrassed and nodded, her still hard cock proudly thrusting out.

“Ok, I'll see what I can do. Now let me get back to work.”

“B-but Tony!”

“Oh, and try not to melt any of the furniture. I don't mind one of my favorite cars being melted, but for goodness sake leave our easily replaceable couches alone.”

Pepper groaned at Tony's sarcasm. She felt bad about what had happened to the car, but it's not like she knew that's what was going to happen! Still, she closed her bathrobe around herself and went back upstairs. Her body was screaming at her to “fappy fappy” again, but her long years of mental fortitude in dealing with Tony helped her ignore the problem tenting her bathrobe hugely. Hopefully that would be enough.


End file.
